The transporting, storing, dispensing, and returning/disposal of medical supplies and medications is a daunting task in view of the complexity of modern healthcare systems. Any system or method for serving this industry must provide security and traceability, as well as provide an easy platform for incorporating the system into the daily routine for healthcare professionals.